


To watch a shooting star

by jetsam



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they are many things, the Generation of Miracles is not normal, and how can you coach someone who does not even see you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To watch a shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some of the January 2013 prompts from the 31_days challenge

**25\. emotions like too-pale flowers**

Junior high school kids are predictable. They want to play with their friends, they want to win, they want to be famous in their circles. That’s true at the bad schools and the good, and even at Teikou.

That’s what you think until he comes along.

Short (too short), strangely expressionless as he stands and looks up at you.

“But I always win,” he says. You try not to laugh, and wonder how long it will take before that illusion is crushed in training or a match.

Six weeks later, he is a regular and it is him that’s laughing.

* * *

**01\. maybe god can be on both sides of the gun**

The rumour hits like a boyband breakup, except that it’s basketball and strikes the male high school population. The Generation of Miracles is splitting up. Basketball magazine sales soar, and the #Miragen hashtag starts trending on twitter. Slowly, their destinations leak as schools start to boast. Akashi going to Rakuzan is no surprise even if it will make them near undefeatable, Midorima to Shuutoku, Murasakibara to Yosen and Kise to Kaijou.

Aomine to the newcomer, Touou.

Kantou captains look at tournament qualifications and despair. Finals will be Teikou against Teikou, divine gift against divine gift. It’s almost worth losing early.

* * *

**15\. To break the shackles.**

It would be unprofessional to say so, but it’s a relief to finally be rid of them. He doesn’t hate them – they are 15 and stupid, not malicious – but they are too good, and it’s always ‘ok coach, we’ll play with Akashi-kun’s tactics’ and ‘can you make our training menu harder?’

The new captain looks at him (Katou-kun, no tournament experience) and his eyes plead for help. They are all like that, his new regulars, and he smiles. In his mind are the tactics and training that would suit them, and make the club more than just a victory machine.


End file.
